Dead to ghost
by angiebearx
Summary: sixteen year old lucy heartfilia was a medium and being able to see hear and talk to ghosts in a town filled with supernatural creatures should come in handy. However she could never tell if their good or bad, so when she ends up falling in love with her bestfriend natsu and ends up getting killed for it. Will she be able to find a way to bring them back to life read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I always thought that once you die that all you were ever going to be was dead. However, I guess that wasn't the case as I continued to stand above my own dead body. Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and before I died I was just your regular sixteen-year-old girl that couldn't stand anything about my adolescent life. Including the fact that I could see, hear, and talk to ghost even when I was alive so the fact that I am one now is kind of ironic. My seventy-year-old grandmother always tried to warn me about my powers but half the time I ignored her because I didn't want to feel like a freak and end up creeping people out because of it. But now I wish I listened to her because if I knew more about my powers I would have known that even after I died that I would still have them. But like most supernatural stories we must start from the beginning and it all started off this morning when I was getting ready to go to school. I had just gotten out the shower and was putting on some clothes until something weird happened. I felt a random cold shiver go up and down my spine as soon as I had placed on my jeans.

Sure, you're probably thinking how much harm could a shiver be and that I was just over reacting but let me tell you that if you knew how many weird unexplainable things happened to me then you would realize that I was not. Only because I grew to understand that whenever I feel cold shivers that's obviously not the wind it usually means that one of them is here one of the ghost. Then I would get this feeling of constant paranoia because I could never tell if they were good or bad or who it could be. This was why I ended up grabbing a knife that I always kept in my bathroom whenever I deal with shit like this.

Slowly I tiptoed out of my bathroom and made my way back towards my bedroom where I flung my knife like a bow and arrow incase anything jumped me.

"Woah there Buffy," A deep familiar random voice said aloud. "You could really chop someone's head off with this thing."

After removing my hands from uncovering my eyes I rolled them when I saw who it was.

"Natsu how many times have I warned you not to sneak up on me like that?" I questioned with my arms crossed glaring at him.

"Well since I never really counted I'm guessing a bunch of times." he answered back honestly with a smirk.

I shook my head before going up to him and snatching my knife back out of his hands.

"What no hug?" he questioned pouting with his arms opened wide.

I smiled automatically caving in and going over to hug him. It's been so long since I've seen him so I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long.

"Where have you been?" I asked playfully brushing his shoulder.

"I can't tell you Lu you know that." He reminded me.

I groaned in frustration as I threw myself on my bed and stared up at the ceiling to avoid looking at him.

The only cool thing about seeing ghosts was that I got to meet Natsu and ever since I met him he became one of my best friends. He also became someone that I deeply cared for so when he just disappears for long periods of time without a word of his whereabouts, I get scared and end up thinking that he's fully gone and it frightens me because I know that it'll happen one day and I won't be able to take that when it does.

"Even though it's cute when you pout, you shouldn't" he said walking to stand in between my legs.

It was then at this moment was when I realized that I only had just my jeans and bra on and nothing else.

Shyly, I looked at him just to find him looking at me already. Natsu was very good looking for a ghost. He has shaggy pink hair that stuck up a bit, black eyes, a muscular lean body and nice tan skin. He was the poster boy add for fine as hell and dropped dead gorgeous. The mystery guy that you dream about once you just got done watching something romantic on TV. The kind of guy you wished that you had a chance with even though he's dead.

Sometimes there are times where I wish that I could tell him how I feel especially now when his eyes are roaming over my light tan skin. It was moments like this where I get the feeling that hey maybe I do have a chance or that he was just being a guy enjoying the view of a half-naked girl in front of him. It's not that I'm ugly or anything I'm far from it I have an hour glass figure with nice curves, pale skin and natural long blonde curly hair.

"Well can you blame me I haven't seen you in almost a year Natsu I was worried," I confessed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," He apologized slowly laying down top of me resting his head against his fist. When he did that I smiled that smile that us girls do when you're so close to your crush that you could kiss them.

I know what you're thinking how can I let a random dead ghost boy lay on top of me like this. Well guess what unfortunately my answer is that we are close so close to where things like this is normal for us. I guess this was why I ended up falling for him in the first place. But what I don't know, is if he fell for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What yah thinking about?" he whispered climbing more on top of me so that were face to face.

"You," I told him bravely feeling my heart skip a beat as he gave me a speechless curious mouth parted stare.

"What about me?" he asked as one his hands brush aside a few strands of my hair. I brought my hands up to go around him I place my left hand around his back and my right one on his lower back almost touching his bum.

'That I've always loved you and I want you to be mine' I wanted to finally say as I continued to stare deep in his eyes, but I couldn't because just as I was about to slip up and confess my feelings for him a knock sounded from my door.

"Lucy are you almost ready for school?" My dad yelled.

"Yeah dad I'm almost ready." I yell back still staring at Natsu.

"Do you need a lift?" he wondered.

Natsu shook his head for me to say no then whispered I want to walk with you.

"No, it's okay dad I'll walk." I responded back.

"Uh okay," He replied probably a little surprised because I hardly ever walked to school. "Well have a good day sweetheart try not to be late love you!"

"I will and same to you dad love you," I said back.

When I looked backed down at Natsu he was smiling so wide that I started to feel eager because I wanted to know why he was excited to go on a short ten-minute walk.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"You and your smile," I replied, "Why are you so excited for a short walk?"

"Because I get some more alone time with you which by the way is well deserved." He reassured.

"Where alone now?" I reminded him poking his nose.

"That's true!" he agreed "However I won't get you alone again till after your done with school. So, I'm going take up any spare time that you have left until then."

I knew right then and there that I was no doubt grinning like a complete idiot even though It's honestly not my fault to tell you the truth. Natsu just always had that way of making me smile and act like a shy school girl even though I sometimes try my best not to. It's embarrassing because I haven't even slept with a boy yet let alone kissed one so I automatically knew that my feelings for him were going to be a big problem. Especially if I knew very well that I most likely wasn't going to tell him or talk to him about it anytime soon. I mean just thinking about how he'd react is mortifying enough already.

Not wanting to be late for school I sighed and pushed him off me so that I can hurry up and put on the rest of my clothes and make up.

"You know you don't need that." He complimented as he leaned against my dresser watching me apply my make-up.

I smiled at his sweet comment as I continued to apply it anyway. "Thank you that's sweet of you but sometimes I just like to look glamourous."

"Well you look just as glamorous without it." He complimented again wrapping an arm around me.

The one thing that pained me the most was that his touches just usually felt like tingles and nothing more. So, it gets frustrating at times when moments like this happen and I want to feel what his hands feel like on my body. I was wearing an old vintage Ramones white crop top so his hands were touching and sliding up against my lower back.

"Come on I need to start heading out so let's go." I told him gathering all the belongings that I needed for school before heading out of the house with Natsu floating behind me


	3. Chapter 3

The minute we stepped outside I was met with hot late summer air as I began walking down the street.

"So, are you excited to go back to school?" he asked me.

"No, what teenager my age would be excited to go back to that prison?" I questioned back jokingly.

He nodded his head in agreement. "At least you'll get to see your friends again."

I smiled at that thought because it was true I did miss my friends and the only reason why I didn't get to hang out with them as much over the summer was because I was dealing with ghosts showing up at my side left and right. I mean I wouldn't be able to explain to them if something weird happened if they were around if once the ghosts appeared out of nowhere and started talking to me. They would no doubt be completely freaked out and create some excuse to leave so that they wouldn't have to hang out with me. Or even worse I was worried that if they did find out that they would tell everyone at school and I would be labeled as a weirdo by the school's evil queen bitch herself.

Juvia Lockser this girl can make Regina George bow down and kiss her ass literally to avoid social humiliation.

She was super beyond pretty she had long blue hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was outrageously popular so I knew that it would have been risky if my friends were to have found out about my powers somehow. Therefore, after the first month of summer I isolated myself and just hung out with my family for the rest of the break. Suddenly it was then when I realized what Natsu just said caught my attention.

"Wait how did you know that I barely saw my friends?"

I watched entertained as his whole demeanor and facial expression changed from curiosity to looking like a complete deer in headlights.

"Well I sort of checked up on you every now and then." He admitted shyly.

"Really why didn't you say hi?" I asked. "Instead of just having me worrying about you the entire time?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to look at me. "Because I couldn't things in my world are very complicated and just unsafe right now. So, me appearing with other ghosts lurking nearby would have been a bad decision."

"What do you mean unsafe? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you," he responded gazing at me forgivingly.

"What why like what's the big deal?" I urged on. "I don't get how it's okay for you to give me a hint and then clam up about the rest of the details?"

"It's because you're not part of my world Lu so telling you anything more than I can is just not a good idea." He tried to explain but even as he did try I didn't want to listen I just wanted more answers.

I scoffed at him surprised by his secrecy. "Not part of your world, Natsu you do realize I'm a medium right I'm more part of your world then anybody."

"No, you're not and it's because your alive is why Lu." He argued back. "Everything is different on my end now that I'm dead I don't just know things that you're not supposed to know I'm also apart of things you're not supposed to know as well."

"Then when can you tell me because in case you haven't noticed I don't know a thing about you that's personal. Hell, I don't even know your last name." I pointed out getting a bit angry.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" He asked. "I just wanted to spend some time with you not get into a huge screaming match."

Because I love you, you idiot was what I wanted to shout but I didn't. "Because I care about you Natsu and the fact that you just appear in and out of my life whenever you want and not let me know what's going on with you or anything about you just fucking sucks."

All of sudden he wrapped his arms around me and dragged me closer to him so that we were both standing chest to chest and almost to lips.

"I care about you more then you know I just don't want to lose you once you figure out the truth because everything about your world and my world is just not as it seems. Therefore, even though you have powers I don't want to drag you into my world and make things worse for you." He confessed honestly staring deep into my eyes causing me to almost lose my balance. "By the way my last name is Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far as I am writing it :) I just wanted to let you know that I am turning dead to ghost into a book series and maybe a manga series but im not to sure yet on the manga part lol The main girl is african american, guyanese and jamacian like me so I just wanted to let that be known but anyways I hope you guys have a great time reading this and feel free to give me any feedback on your thoughts :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter i hope you guys enjoy this. I also wanted to let you know that I will be writing the story in 3rd person from now on so that you guys can get a glimpse at Natsu's thoughts and what he's going through. Also I decided to reveal the name of the two main characters in the actual Dead To Ghost book and the man girl leads name is Anari** **McCoy** **and the main guys name is Ravey Parrish. Its pronounced Rav-ee-y kind of like Ravioli its just spelled differently. Also this story has a big supernatural background so you will be in for some surprises. However I hope you guys enjoy feel free to leave comments :)**

"Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy whispered in awe at the name only because that's the last name that she would never have guessed would be for her ghost prince and it suits him well.

"Lucy?" he called out still holding her close. "I just want you to know that your everything to me and even though I'm not around sometimes it's not because of you okay it's just because of stuff I'm dealing with in my world the ghost world."

"I understand," She told him nodding her head. "I just wish that there was more that you could tell me."

"Believe me I do too but I'll be breaking several laws if I do." He said sincerely.

"How in the world does the dead have laws like the living?"

"Because even though in your world were dead in my world were practically alive." He stated sending chills up and down her spine. "Come on let's keep walking or you'll be late to school."

Not wanting to upset him anymore Lucy changed the subject and continued walking. There was so much that she wanted to ask him that she needed answers to but she knew she couldn't because he would just get upset and leave so she kept her mouth shut about certain topics that would affect his mood.

"Did you ever go to school when you were alive?" she asked knowing that question wouldn't be triggering.

He smiled as if he was reminiscing his childhood. "Yeah, I did a very long time ago."

His answer made her smile because now she's just trying to picture what he must have been like in school and if he even liked it. "Did you like it?"

"It had its perks but I was more into the arts of school." He admitted. "I couldn't really grasp the joy of math and science."

Lucy couldn't blame him she was hardly good at those subjects her damn self. "You're not the only one I barely passed those classes last year."

"Well at least your almost done with school." He reminded her. "Do you have any thoughts as to what you want to do afterward for when you graduate?"

"Nope not at all!" she said honestly because she hasn't really had the time to think about it.

Natsu eyed his girl with his eyebrows furrowed knowing well enough that she was starting to get stressed out about the matter. "To be honest I hate to sound like a college brochure but you really should be trying to figure out where you want to go to get that done before you run out of time."

"Yeah, so I keep hearing," Lucy muttered. How was she supposed to start thinking about where she wanted to go to college if she had no idea what she even wanted to be when she got older. This was why Lucy thought that out of the two Natsu was lucky that he doesn't have to worry about shit like school.

Noticing her silence Natsu was starting to get a big curious as to what was going on in his girl's head. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking how lucky you are that besides your world you don't really have much to worry about." She said a bit with envy.

Natsu shook his head because that was far from true. "Trust me, Luce, you'll be surprised about all the stuff that I worry about especially when it comes to you."

"What do you mean when it comes to me?" she asked blushing.

Because you're my girl he thought I will always worry. "Nothing I just mean I think about you a lot especially when it comes to your powers."

"You do?"

Natsu nodded his head and smiled when they finally reached her school. "Well here are good ole Pine Creek High."

"Also, known as my own personal hell on earth," Luce replied dreading the day that's ahead of her. She rolled her eyes when she saw a few people in the popular group that annoyed her to no end. Juvia Lockser being one of them , another girl named Flare Corona and Minerva Orland. They were a group of girls that loved to make Lucy's life insanely miserable whenever her friends weren't around to back her up.

They had been staring right at her to the minute she walked up to the school so to say that she was excited to leave Natsu's side would be a huge lie.

Natsu, however, brought her out of her constant fear of dreading hell day as he reached over to touch her shoulder.

The common tingles she felt put her a bit at ease as she turned to look at him. "You see those girls over there"

Natsu eyed who she had been talking about and nodded. "You mean Ugly, creepy and messed up."

Lucy eyed him with humor wondering which girls he chose those name for. "Yeah, they've been giving me hell ever since sophomore year when I ratted them out for bullying this freshman girl named Wendy."

"That's so not fair have you tried telling anybody?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Trust me the school will hardly do anything about it unless they actually physically hurt me."

Natsu's eyes started to show nothing but annoyance and anger when he looked back at them. "Well if they won't do anything about I will."

"What do you-" But before she could finish asking that question. Natsu took his hand out and curled his fingers up and then within seconds with a bit of focus out of nowhere the wind blew harder around them causing any girl wearing a skirt or a dress to flash their visible underwear.

Lucy couldn't contain the laughter that she so badly wanted to hold in in case one of the girls especially Minerva caught her laughing at them. "Okay, that was cool."

Natsu smiled feeling happy that he eased her worries a bit as she continued to laugh. "Now you won't have to worry about them bugging you for a while because they'll be too busy trying to avoid people harassing them about their bad choice of undergarments."

Lucy smiled shaking her head at her him as tried her best not to give him a hug. "Thankyou!"

"Anytime!" He responded as if it was nothing. "Well I'll see you later okay and if you need me just call."

Lucy nodded her head. "I will and see you!"

She smiled as he waved goodbye and started to disappear from her sight to go back to the ghost world or whoever he needed to go. However even as she watched him leave she couldn't help but miss him already. Sighing she took a deep breath and made her way through the front quad so that she can find and make her way over to where her friends were. Although as she began walking she almost stopped dead in her tracks the second she realized flare had been eyeing her suspiciously.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy smiled when she found her friends crowding around her locker.

"Hey guys!" she greeted walking up to them.

Her friends charged her one by one with warm hugs and a bunch of I miss you's that made her feel so badly about neglecting them over the summer.

They've both changed and grown so much as she eyed each one of them in awe. Levy's short blue hair now reached and curled passed her shoulders like Shirley Temple's which to Anari was a good thing because her hair blends so well with her eyes. The cool thing Lucy always loved about Lexi's eyes was that they were always able to change from not just being gray but to other colors like green or blue depending on what she wore. Then next to her was Erza who still pretty much looked the same as before just with a new hair color. Erza's black hair now died a dark fire red that made her look even more edgier and tough. She had brown eyes, pale skin and was pretty much more skinner now then she was last year. Lucy wasn't thinking this to be rude she always thought Erza was pretty either way but she knew that her friend had tons of major insecurities because of her weight. However, now she was almost just as skinny as she was which caused her a bit of worry on how she went about her diet over the summer in the first place. Erza met her eyes knowing full well what she was probably thinking and mouth to her that she was fine and not to worry. Not really believing her Lucy smiled to let her friend know that she wouldn't keep pestering her about it for right now. However, she did give her a look that clearly stated that she was going to corner her about it later though. This made Sarah avert her eyes so that she was looking at anywhere else around their area but her.

"So how was your summer?" Levy asked. "We barely heard or did anything with you besides the summer bash event."

"I'm sorry I just had a lot going on," Lucy replied being completely honest without admitting the whole truth about her powers.

"It's fine we'll just use this year to make up for all the lost time," Levy told her.

Lucy smiled at her friend convincingly. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

"Do you have your schedule yet?" Levy wondered. "Because I wanted to see if we have any classes together."

Lucy shook her head. "No, I still have to go and get it from the front office."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go before class starts." Her friend said pulling both her and Erza's arm to the front office.

Once the girls finally reached the front office there had been a few people already standing in line.

"Looks like you're not the only one that doesn't have a schedule, Lu," Erza said coming up behind her.

"This is going to take forever." Lucy made aware not wanting to be late for class on her first day.

"Hey, at least you'll miss all the boring parts of first period." Levy pointed out causing her to smile.

"That's true but those are the best parts to get a quick nap in before the torture called education begins." She groaned back to her friend as the line began to shorten.

Both girls giggled in response at her remark because they knew it was completely true. That's why Lucy hoped that she had few classes with her friends to make them somewhat bearable to sit through.

Suddenly as the line began to get even shorter two loud male voices erupted the halls causing everyone to turn around and stare.

Lucy shook her head when she noticed two of the most popular guys in school named Gajeel and Jellal running around the halls with colorful spray string and screaming welcome back to school losers to everyone they encountered.

"Wow, could you believe they've got even more good looking over the summer?" Levy asked practically eye fucking them.

Lucy stared at her friend in amusement. "They're alright I guess."

"Alright!" Erza screeched jumping in the convo. "They can practically make any girl ready to strip naked without even trying especially Jellal."

Lucy mouth opened in shock because she had no idea that her red-haired friend fancied Jellal. "Wow, why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on him?"

"She told me!" Levy announced not really all that surprised about their friend's confession.

"But why not me?" Lucy asked trying not to feel excluded.

"Well you weren't really around and Levy and I literally spent the whole summer together," Erza responded truthfully.

Still even though that may be true they were still best friends and for some reason, Lucy felt like even though her friends didn't know about her powers, it was still beginning to get in the way of their friendship.

 **I know its been a while since I've updated and that this is really short but its just because Ive been working so much that its hard to get free time and write. But I hope you guys enjoy this feel free to leave reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the line was shortened and it was Lucy's turn to go inside and meet with the principal.

"Hey, Mr., Makarov." She greeted looking up and smiling at the old man with her hand knocking on the door. He had short brown hair and a scruffy beard.

"Oh Mrs. Heartfilia!" The old geezer greeted back with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I wasn't here for Orientation day so I need to get my schedule." She told him.

"Alright, just a moment." He said opening one of the drawers on his side of his large brown desk. He rummaged through a set of cream-colored file folders that probably had the students name on the tab until he found hers. She watched as he picks it up to set it on his desk so that he can find what she's looking for.

"So how was your summer? Are you excited for the new school year?" He asked obviously trying to make a bit of small talk so that they're both not waiting in an uncomfortable silence.

Lucy honestly hated when teachers did this because you never end up leaving the room that there in as quick as you want. "It was good and yeah I'm so ecstatic about it."

"That's good to here!" He said. "So that means you'll be passing your classes this year, and will not be in my office, instead of right?"

'Annoying old geezer' she thought glaring at him. "No promises on that one."

"Well let's try to make it a promise!" He seemed to encourage handing Lucy her schedule but to her, it seemed like more of a threat than anything. "Have a good day now."

"You too." She gritted through her teeth exiting the office.

She smiled when she noticed her friends had still been waiting outside for her to finish. "Hey, guys I have my schedule now!"

Before she even had time to hand it to them herself they snatched it out of her hands almost ripping the paper itself before she could even blink.

"Ahhh man we only have 3 classes together!" Levy groaned pouting.

"Hey, that's not that bad I only have one class with her and that's chemistry." Erza chimed in. "At least we all have the same lunch class!"

"That is true!" Levy agreed. Suddenly the bell rang for homeroom causing everyone to stop lollygagging and to get to where they needed to be before detention slips were handed out for being late.

"See you guys later!" Lucy shouted taking her schedule from them so that she can jet to find her homeroom class.

"Wait do you know where to go?" Levy asked her.

Lucy shook her head trying not to panic feeling super afraid of getting lost.

"Here I'll go with you to find your class!" Levy told her trying to help. "I'll see you later Erza."

Erza said bye to them both as she wondered down the hall to get to her own classroom.

Lucy smiled at her friend as she walked along beside her. "Thanks for the help Lev!"

"No problem," Levy responded.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked feeling unsure if she should or not.

Levy nodded her head as she eyed both her friend and the hallway that they were in. "Yeah go ahead!"

"Is Erza okay?" She asked staring at her friend in concern. "Like does she have a problem with me or something because I feel she's not that excited to have me around."

Levy knew this was going to come up one way or another but she didn't think that Lucy would ask so soon. "To be honest she feels like you really don't care to be our friend anymore because you shut us out. Because there were times when she really needed you and you barely even answered your phone let alone your door."

Lucy shook her head frantically. "No that's not true you guys are practically like sisters to me and I didn't mean to shut you out. I just have stuff going on that I don't know how to tell you guys without feeling like a freak."

"You're our sister to Lu but in the end, you both got to understand that as sisters we don't hide stuff from each other. No matter how much either of us will think that the other won't understand." Levy explained.

Lucy nodded her head. "Do you feel the same way she does too?"

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I just feel like were growing apart more than close and if we grow too far apart not much of our friendship is going to be left and that'll make it hard to fix. Because I hate having to be the one that always gets stuck in the middle whenever you to fight. Therefore, you should talk to her when you can."

"I will," She agreed. "I'm sorry I made you guys feel that way I feel so awful now."

"It's alright hopefully things will go back to how they use to be in time!" Her friend encouraged leading her up to a door that had her homeroom number on it. "Bye see you later!"

Lucy waved as she watched her friend go before taking a deep breath and opening the door to her class where all eyes including her teachers landed on her.

"Fuck!" She whispered in embarrassment.


End file.
